Indigo
by Sikudhani
Summary: [Under rigorous reconstruction and will me moved to a different account- Aki'nay] Spock/Nyota, OC/OC


I recently read up on Indigo Children very interesting and story worthy. I don't want this story to be too long because I'm still revising my main story. The first chapter was almost 6+ words. =. = someone please tell me to stop

I own nothing but the OC people I create for this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Limping across space the U.S.S Enterprise seem to be catching a lot crap these days, or so thought James T. Kirk as he sat in his captains chair eyes half lid. He rubbed them almost absent mindedly as he address his helmsman. "Mr. Sulu how much longer until we reach Earth's space dock?"

With quick hands Sulu calculated. "Approximately twenty-seven hours Captain"

Kirk sighed and suppressed a growing urge to whine in boredom, they would already be home if not for the slight detour.

They had just came back from delivering a few supplies to New Vulcan, much needed replicator parts and medical machinery. It was a simple stop on their way back from patrol, pick up the supplies then deliver them but they hadn't expected the greeting party of Klingon vessels at their pick up stop. After a very short and rather colorfully language heavy chat with Captain Kor they had it out getting their warp core and shields damaged when five other Klingon ships de-cloaked. They had managed to disable two of the ships when a sixth emerged from warp, Kirk was about to go all out when the ship fired on the others disabling them.

It seemed that they were attacked by a rouge group of Klingon's bent on glory for the empire. The Enterprise where given no more then a short 'sorry' before the ships were escorted away.

They made the delivery and picked up a new passenger on their limp back home. That was two days ago...

"Commander Spock" Kirk turned his chair halfway to his first officers position at the science station. Spock turned his head looking calm and uninterested as always. "How's your cousin adjusting to the Enterprise?" Both of the commanders eye brows shot up and his mouth thinned.

"He's adjusting...well" Kirk grinned, he's first officer was the best person to waste his boredom on especially since his cousin came aboard.

"I hear he's asking a lot of question..." he continued. A small snort was heard from the communications station and Spocks ears tinted green. Kirk tried to hide his smile.

"Yes, he seems to be very interested in the aspects of human life..." there was another snort from communications. Spocks eye brows had receded back to their previous position. "...and intents to accumulate any and all knowledge" Kirk couldn't be sure but he might have just witness that mind link...thing that those two had, he wanted to know what got his communications officer into a fit of snorts but it was probably too personal to breach.

"Your cousin he's a bit strange...for a Vulcan I mean" Sulu added.

"He's the first Vulcan to offer a handshake" Kirk flexed his hand, he still felt the ghost of the electricity from the Vulcan's handshake.

"He is V'tosh ka'tur..." he got blank stares as he turned back to his station. Kirk turned his head towards Uhura who now was looking at Spock with sympathy.

"Vatosh?" Kirk tired.

She pursed her lips "V'tosh ka'tur, a Vulcan without logic Captain" she answered. Now Kirk was really confused.

"Wait, I've only met the guy and he may seem a bit different than most Vulcan's but he is a stoned faced as Spock" Kirk was thoroughly intrigued now. Uhura turned her seat in the Captains direction.

"There are many various of V'tosh ka'tur, Radak is well versed in the teaching of Surak but he applies them in a more lax way compared to most Vulcan's"

"V'tosh ka'tur is a term used for Vulcan's who do not reject Surak's teachings, but disagree with elders about how they should be interpreted no matter how it is applied" Spock added. Kirk rubbed his head, this is quite incredible even in this time Vulcan's could still be so judgmental. Then again there is a vast number of surviving male Vulcan's one _Vatosh...v'toosh_...or however you pronounce it Vulcan cast out wouldn't make a difference.

"So where is he now?" Kirk asked turning back to the direction of the viewing screen.

"Radak is currently in the med bay" Spock answered. Now it was Kirks turn to snort.

* * *

><p>"Intriguing"<p>

McCoy took a glance at his temporary Vulcan assistance just long enough to notice him staring intently at two lieutenant's in the med bay, a female laying on a bio bed the other a male standing close holding her hand and occasionally rubbing the woman's belly. McCoy quickly pulled the privacy screens closed and looked at the Vulcan with utter disbelief.

"Good god man show some respect, I'm sure that don't want tall dark and loomly gawking at them right now" he picked up his medical tri corder, PADD then began to update a few medical profiles. This had been the most chaotic past few days after the Klingon incident. He's mended bones, healed gashes, performed minor surgery, calmed a ensign with a horrible head injury and announced an unexpected pregnancy but nothing quite compared to being in the company of Radak. He almost couldn't believe he was Spocks older cousin. The guy wasn't bad, kept good conversation and seemed to be enjoying his short stay on the Enterprise. Radak explained to him his interest in humans and how they lived and seeing as he was a Vulcan healer he thought _What the hell_ and welcomed him into the med bay until they reached Earths space dock. It was when he found him looming over patients or asking the most out right embarrassing questions that McCoy had to break out his stash more then he'd like to admit.

"Tall, dark and loomly..." he mauled the words over in him mind. He was indeed tall compared to most humans; six foot two, he had dark colored hair and eyes. He surmised that it was meant to be insulting but a joke as well. Humans very fascinating. "I apologize Dr. McCoy, I just found their sudden facial expressions intriguing" he turned his attention to the doctor who rose a brow but kept his eyes on his PADD.

"Sudden facial expression huh?" It was meant to be a comment to himself but those damnable Vulcan ears.

"Quite...surprise, shock, worry, acceptance, then happiness in Vulcan society such expression are deemed too taboo. At most you would get a raised eye brow or facial twitch" McCoy chuckled remember a certain Vulcan doing just those few expression when his cousin beamed aboard.

"See as I understand it..." he swiveled his head towards him. "...many Vulcan's try not to understand humans, we're are too illogical...but you seem to be as curious as a cat on fish Friday" a tiny quirk of Radak's mouth caused McCoy's eyes to widen.

"Curiosity, wonder, maybe even a bit of envy" McCoy looked dumbstruck to hear a Vulcan talk so freely about feelings his feelings was astounding. "You seem shocked Doctor?"

"Not every day...well not a all do you hear a Vulcan speak of feelings so freely..." eh reiterated from his mind. Radak simply nodded. Perhaps he should slow down on his 'expressiveness'. He wouldn't want to frighten anyone away and he did notice that his cousin seemed a bit perplexed as how to interact with him now. In truth the last time he saw Spock was on the day he left for Starfleet Academy, he wanted to express his happiness to him but at the time he was withholding that part of him back as to not disgrace his family or worse be shunned and expelled from Vulcan. However recent events have changed his view on such matters...he wished to live. To explore things he never thought possible and the first step would be in San Francisco with a man he met a long time ago.

* * *

><p>It's starting to get colder.<p>

A short figure stood just outside the _San Francisco Mercy hospital _rubbing her numbing hands together, she blew on them in a small effort to warm them up causing a large cloud to form around her face. Sighing she turned her eyes towards the sky and rubbed back a heavy eyelids. Late night shuttles past by the back drop of downtown and emit the only light in the sky besides the moon itself, shifting the scarf around her neck she gave the moon a slightly amused half smile. With all the technology enabling them to see the stars up close even study them it was still bitter sweet that in most places on Earth you were unable to see them just by looking up. There was something humbling about being able to stand under the cosmos instead of with them, like the cold nights she would spend in Kenya looking up at the stars blanketing the sky in a Marjorie of purples and blues with her eyes glazed over in wonderment.

Those old yet precious memories flew back to her like a warm blanket, she would be lying if she said she didn't miss her old home and the summers she spent at her grandparents with her cousin. Those days she was at her most happiest. Her parents would drop her off with little ceremony and pick her up just the same, they didn't even calling to check on her. Which she didn't mind her parents would only chide her for something she had done or repeatedly done and she would look on taken in it with a stoic look on her face even at a young age.

The relationship with her parents wasn't as _cohesive_ as it could be.

Well she wasn't particularly a _model child_, always questioning how things were done, doing things without consent and being a _child hermit_ as her parents would put it. She was also very blunt which got her many enemies, but she wasn't a disobedient or despondent, just the type of child that did better without being in a group of people for too long, sometimes people too many people, _too many illogical people_ complicated things. Being unable to cope with groups normal school was horrendous so she had to be home schooled until she graduated High School. Lucky she with the help of her older cousin she had over came that when she entered college.

_Cousin_...

Would she ever see her cousin again? The last time she her she had just come to this city to start her finally steps to becoming a doctor in medical college and her cousin was just finishing Starfleet Academy. Both at the tops of their classes, now she was off into space living her dream!

She chuckled then let out a sigh, and she was... _I'm happy aren't I?_ It was a single thought but one that came to her in the most oddest of times. _I mean I'm starting to live my dream. Could I have done that in Starfleet, back at home like my parents wanted?_

No.

Taking orders, and having to go through so many procedures, and occasional being shot at in Starfleet she thought otherwise. As for her parents, well she burned that bridge before she enter college so there is no going back now even _if _she wanted to. Besides things have gotten a lot busy lately. The reports of the destruction of Vulcan and the almost destruction of Earth via San Francisco still floated around even after a year. It was this hospital that most of the refugees of Vulcan were sent for injuries and was her first time seeing a Vulcan up close and talking to them. Something else she thanks her persist cousin for.

_A doctor striving to help everyone should know how to speak several different languages and not just Terren ones either! We are Uhura's!_ said a puffing twelve year old to a wide eyed ten year old clutching a PADD.

The front entrance doors of the hospital swooshed open, she moved her eyes onto an older Andorian male stepping out and carrying a steaming cup of liquid. His attire which was just a pure white doctors uniform was a stark contrast to her heavy jacket, scarf and light blue intern uniform. Being from a cold world his unique physiology allowed him to adjust to the changing cold weather but it didn't stop her from envying her older counterpart as she adjusted her jacket.

"Tholos I thought you had an emergency operation?" she tilted her head to the side.

"And I thought you were going home?" he gave her a chiding look before holding up a steaming cup of tea. She took it thanking him and inhaled the spicy scent of Chai.

"I was but I needed to stop and think" her eyes gazed back to the moon.

"Oh my dear apprentice wouldn't be worried about her residency would she?" he rose a eye brow smiling.

"With only a year and a half left..." she trailed off and sipped the tea, it warmed her and left a spicy taste on her tongue.

"Quite an accomplishment completing a residency in four years, are you worried it's too soon?" she shook her head. "Hm then what has you in deep thought on this very cold and might I add late evening?"

"Just thinking of the past...the future" He leaded against the pillar next to her. "I find myself...well hazy. Not in my life but my mind...I don't know, something seems to be missing"

Tholos listened to her with a trained ear. "Missing?"

"Yea...like there are a few spots missing...I guess" she sighed and downed the rest of her tea. "Sorry I'm just blabbing on right now, I should be heading home" Tholos didn't move as she turned to throw the cup away and straighten her jacket and scarf, she picked up a bag that had been by her feet. Then turned to say good night to Tholos who was starting to make his way down the side path of the hospital.

"It's very late I'll walk you too the bus stop" she could only smile and hurry her pace to walk beside him.

While walking she looked back up she felt something in the pit of her stomach, it gave her a oddly warm feeling. Not sure if she like it or not despite the bitter cold she tried to shrug it off, it only make it worse. Then she felt a sense of dread she had to stop and lean against a pillar taking deep breaths. A cool hand is what brought her back to normalcy, ice blue eyes met dark gray.

"It's been a long day Nayeli, time for bed yes?" he chuckled causing his antennae to swivel.

"Yes" she went over everything in her mind. It seemed to be a panic attack but it was very strange and there was nothing that triggered it. Odd, Tholos seemed to be gripping her arm very firmly.

"Tholos?" she looked at him questioning.

"On second thought I'll drive you home, wouldn't want you falling over and bumping that wonderful brain of yours" feeling somewhat bewildered she accepted his offer. Almost wambling her way towards Tholos hover car she looked back to the sky, something felt off and she still felt a lingering dread and...

_I need a drink..._

* * *

><p><em>I honestly hope that made sense. =3<em>

_This is suppose to be a alternate ans softer version of 'Obsessions' based on information I found about Indigo Children. Nayeli is suppose to be the main character T'Parra from Obsessions but she's human...kinda. _


End file.
